


Handcuffs

by snowflake97



Series: 365 Day Writing Challenge [29]
Category: Night at the Museum (2006 2009)
Genre: Jed gets handcuffs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 05:05:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3434609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowflake97/pseuds/snowflake97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jedediah acquires handcuffs. Trouble ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handcuffs

Somehow, Jedediah had managed to acquire a pair of miniature handcuffs. And he was very devious with them. 

Octavius had been cuffed multiple times a night in the few days since the cowboy had owned them, and his wrists were starting to ache slightly. 

As pay back, the Roman was planning on using some of his fighting skills - which he rarely used - to get the blond back. 

Unfortunately, the elder man was unsuccessful at this. Instead the centurion had managed to only cuff one of the cowman’s wrists - the other side was attached to one of his own. 

During the tumble between the two men, the keys to the handcuffs had slipped through a small hole on the floor of the Western diorama. No one could access the underneath of the display, without the correct tools, and it was beginning to near sunrise. 

After talking to Larry - who took a few seconds to calm down after seeing the pair handcuffed together - it was decided that the joined pair should be put in the security office during the day. The night guard would arrive early the next night, with some tools, and try to find the key just before sunrise. 

If all else failed, the two miniatures (or any of the others) could search the underneath, once the front was pried off. 

———

For the last hour before sunrise, the pair sat on the table in Larry’s office - he took them there so that, incase he couldn’t get to them closer to sunrise, they would still be out of the way - and were beginning to get bored.

There wasn’t much they could do, being attached to each other, and the boredom was starting to aggravate Jedediah. 

The blond tried to throw a fit - arm’s flailing, while stomping around - forgetting that he was attached to the Roman. Instead, the westerner flew into Octavius’ lap, face tremendously close to intimate areas, and both of them ended up blushing a brilliant shade of red. 

Jedediah didn’t move much more than sitting up slightly, so he was still draped across the general’s lap, but now their faces were (their size) inches away from each other. 

Boldly, Octavius moved his hand (the one not connected to the blond) to grasp the younger man around the back of his neck, and pulled him into a deep kiss. 

Jedediah eagerly responded, and the pair tried to pull each other closer. Instead, they ended up a mess of limbs, flailing about, trying to detangle themselves from each other. 

They both ended up laughing, not even detangling themselves, and that was how Larry saw them, ten minutes after sunrise - a knot of limbs, with laughter etched upon their frozen faces.


End file.
